


Wise Men Say

by philindaisy



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Post Series, but pre-revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindaisy/pseuds/philindaisy
Summary: She asked him once; not exactly saying the words, but in the grand gesture of it all. [one-shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-revival, likely by a year or so, so probably the winter before winter. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.
> 
> (Title is obviously from "Can't Help Falling in Love With You")

_She asked him once; not exactly saying the words, but in the grand gesture of it all._

It was December in New York, the day after Christmas, and snow fell steadily over the city. White flakes blanketed the sidewalks and covered the table tops of the quaint little cafes that she often preferred to write at, while traffic slowed in the streets. It seemed perfect- like an eye opening moment of bliss as they walked hand-in-hand through Central Park, entirely unbothered by the chill in the air.

**

Logan had flown in from London to surprise Rory on Christmas Eve, showing up on the doorstep of her Brooklyn apartment with a suitcase at his feet, a small, red gift wrapping bow taped to his chest, and the smile that was reserved just for her plastered across his face. It probably went against their “Vegas” agreement, but the selfish part of her couldn’t bring herself to care. They spent the night together, curled up only half watching a movie that neither remembered the name of, and the next day with their respective families; Logan heading to Honor’s to meet his newborn nephew, the second of her sons, while Rory reserved her own time for Lorelai and their more newfound holiday traditions with Luke and April. Afterward, the two lay under a blanket on her living room floor, Logan propped up on an elbow as he gently swiped the hair from her eyes, memorizing Rory in completion.

**

She wanted to say it; to ask him to stay. She wanted to stop him in the middle of the street, a background of white falling around them with the contrast of his coffee colored eyes illuminated against it, and tell him that she was in love with him. That she had always been in love with him and probably always would be. She wanted to be the one to fight for him for a change.

But before she could say anything, the phone in the pocket of his coat rang, “It’s my dad, Ace. I’ve gotta take it.”

She nodded as Logan reluctantly dropped her hand and walked down the path just slightly, his tone growing agitated with each word his father said until he was far enough away that she could no longer make out what they were saying.

 _I love you,_ she thought while she watched him run his hand through his blond hair, disheveling it just slightly. _I love you so much_.

\--

Logan returned from his call a few minutes later, Rory absentmindedly writing in the snow with her boot. She felt almost childish for the action, like making snow angels but with words- ones that carried weight.

“I thought maybe we could go out tonight,” she said, recognizing the sound of Logan’s shuffling as he approached, “There’s a new Italian place that opened down the street from my apartment and-”

“Ace,” Logan started. She caught a small hint of disappointment in his voice, but elected to ignore it.

“Maybe we can go there and I don’t know…talk or something.”

“Rory, I can’t.”

Rory looked up at Logan, catching the way he frowned back with a solemn expression on his face. Her heart broke and she knew- she knew what that call had been. _Business_.

“My dad needs me back,” he said as she walked toward him, “I’m sorry.”

Stopping a few inches in front of him, she looked up into his eyes and caught Logan’s own heartache.

“No New Years?” she whispered, noticing that he inevitably caught the way her voice trembled.

Logan shook his head and pulled her into his arms, “I have to leave tonight. I’m so sorry.” She felt almost smothered by his coat, but not uncomfortably so as she held him back. Goodbyes had never been easy for her when it came to him; not at twenty, nor at thirty. If Rory could hold onto him like that every second for the rest of her life, she would.

The arms around her felt safe and despite the cold temperature, warm. Logan felt like home- he was home, even more so than her mother and their house in Stars Hollow. He kissed her temple, the sadness coursing through the both of them, and then pulled back just slightly to meet her lips, the kiss a trembling plea. He wanted Rory to ask him to stay as much as she wanted to, but the fear of hurting him was overwhelming. She couldn’t, not like this. More than anything, she wanted to, but as their lips broke apart, the words were intangible.

“We should go,” Logan whispered, reaching for her hand. Rory nodded regretfully and took his, allowing him to take the lead through the rest of the park.

He never saw the words written in the snow- the still falling flakes gradually filling in the hollowed spaces of the unspoken as the two walked away.

 _Marry Me_.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you've seen One Tree Hill, you probably caught that this was based off of a specific Brooke and Julian scene.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
